1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable player suitable for large compact disks and small compact disks.
2. Description of Related Art
The portable player is a popular secret player. Initially, the portable player is suitable for tapes and then CD portable players are developed so that the volume and weight are more and more compact and thus becomes popular to young peoples.
Another, initially, a tape is used as a recording medium. However, since the compact disk is compressible and then the compressible data can be decompressed in the player so that the recording medium becomes more and more compact with a small volume. Therefore, a small compact disk is produced, which has identical operational ways, such as reading and playing, it is identical to the prior art compact disk.
The styles and contents of the small compact disks are not as plentiful as large compact disks, especially, since large compact disks are popular for a long time, they can provide versatile selections to the users. Meanwhile, if the large compact disks are deserted in order to use large compact disks.
The problems for playing a large compact disk through a portable player of small compact disks is that the large compact disk will has a part protruded from the player, and this part can not be protected well. As a result, the safety of the large compact disk is not preferred.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable player suitable for large compact disks and small compact disks comprising a seat having a read heading and a playing device, and an upper cover having a size correspondent to the seat. At least one of said seat and said upper cover has a groove at a lateral side and/or front side. A protecting piece is installed, respectively. The protecting piece is a round sheet and has a notch correspondent to the shape of the groove for being embedded with said groove so as to protect a large compact disk.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.